In The Rain
by Rionach
Summary: Draco meets a girl named Rionach, and they fall in love, yada yada yada, (I happen to like Draco, okay?)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Draco lay on one of the Common Room's green leather couches, watching the walls shimmer, for lack of activities to do. It was Christmas, and he had stayed with Crabbe and Goyle, as the only remaining Slytherins, just to spite Harry. But the rain outside had become unceasing, and all activities such as Quidditch, Hogsmeade, or just being outside were out of the question. There was no doubt in Draco's mind, that Harry, Ron and that filthy little Mudblood would find something to do to amuse themselves, but he was relaxing. He had bewitched Crabbe and Goyle with a sleeping draught, simply so that he could have some time to himself.   
"Those idiots would eat anything," he thought to himself.  
  
As he lay further back into the lounge, he heard Professor Snape's voice approaching the Common Room trapdoor. It sounded like he was talking to someone. Draco wondered whom, as the only person Professor Snape would talk to on the way to the Common Room was a Slytherin student, the only two others in the whole castle laying fast asleep at his feet.  
  
The trapdoor began to open, and Draco could hear the conversation more clearly. He heard Snape's voice say, "This is the Common Room. This is where you shall stay with your fellow Slytherins during your time at Hogwarts."  
  
He looked up as Snape's head poked through the trapdoor, and groaned as Snape beckoned to him. As he pulled himself up, he took a last glance at Crabbe and Goyle before leaving the room, and joining Snape.  
  
Snape gave him a rare smile before starting to talk again. "Draco, we have a new student in the school, and I need someone to show her around." Snape moved back, and revealed the girl standing behind him. Her hair fell past her waist, a long glossy black, and her skin was like snow. Her eyes were a mixture of green and blue, and she was fairly slim, but Draco could see a shapely figure underneath the covering robes.  
  
Draco nodded to Snape, before asking, "Who is she?"   
  
"You can ask her yourself, Draco. I am late for a staff meeting," Snape drawled before walking off towards the staff room, leaving Draco and the girl standing out in the cold hallway.   
  
Draco gestured to the trapdoor and watched the girl climb down. He smiled to himself. She was certainly pretty, but what was she like? He climbed down after her and said the password up to the trapdoor.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You go down those stairs, and to the left, and you'll be in the Girl's Dormitories," Draco said to her. He watched her as she noticed the limp forms of Crabbe and Goyle, and smiled. "Don't mind those two," he said to her as he saw her expression. "They'll be out for another hour or so. They unknowingly drank a very strong sleeping draught."  
  
She grinned at him, and walked down the steps towards the Girl's Dorm, then disappeared from sight.   
  
He listened as her footsteps echoed from the passageway, and turned to the fire. He knew this was going to be a very interesting Christmas. What would Potter say when he saw her. He could just imagine it. Potter sees the new girl at breakfast, and tries to talk to her, but she ignores Potter and only talks to him… He decided to follow her down the steps. After all, she was the only one of the girls there, and he knew she wouldn't mind if he went down there to make conversation with her.  
  
As he walked towards the passageway, he heard Crabbe grunt. Maybe the Potion wasn't as strong as he had thought. He guessed there was about half an hour left of quietness, and walked down to the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
He knocked on the door, and walked in the room, where the girl was unpacking her trunk. He watched as he pulled out her wand, and turned a black quill into a raven.  
  
She caught him watching her, and smiled at him. "It was the only way I could bring him," she laughed. My mother doesn't like him, and she decided that I could either have a cat, an owl, or a toad, and I didn't want one…"   
  
Her voice was rich and melodious, and it sent shivers through his spine. He knew he could have any of the Slytherin girls, his year or younger, but all he wanted was her. He sat down on the end of her bed as she finished with her trunk and watched as she picked up her raven.  
"So tell me. Who are you?" he asked. Snape hadn't told him her name, so he would have to ask her everything.  
  
"My name is Rionach. Rionach nan Oidche. My family has just moved here from Northern Ireland, because my father was offered a job in the Ministry of Magic here by Cornelius Fudge." She shrugged apologetically, "He'll be working with someone named Lucius Malfoy. Apparently they've known each other since they were both here at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco grinned at her. "He's my father, you know. I'm Draco." This was turning out to be better than Draco thought it would be. "So, what are you? I mean, are you a halfblood, or a pureblood?" He dared not say mudblood incase she was one, which was not very likely, if his father was friends with hers, but it was always possible.  
  
"I am a pureblood, thank you. I would hate to be associated with a mudblood in anything."   
  
"We have a lot in common already, then," Draco said. "Unfortunately the place is crawling with them. The smartest girl in the grade is a mudblood. It brings shame to the rest of us that she is placed so highly."  
  
"Something will have to be done about that, Draco," Rionach smiled. "I think we should plot against her. Do something terrible to her, and I shall take the correct place as is my duty as a pureblood."  
  
Draco looked at her in amazement. "You are very sure of yourself, Rionach. Maybe too sure. Hermione is, unfortunately, naturally clever."  
  
"Ah, yes," Rionach said, but turned away from him, "but you have yet to see me in class."  
  
Draco decided to change the subject. He didn't like talking about the Gryffindors that much, especially ones who hung around with Potter. "Why have you come now, during the Christmas holidays, though?" he asked, truly wondering the reason behind this.  
  
"Well, there are a couple of reasons, I suppose. Mainly because my father is sorting out things in Ireland most of the time, or is at work, so I don't see him, and because my mother thought that it would probably be easier starting part way through the year if I already had some good friends and knew my way around the castle." She looked at Draco. "Why are you here? I mean you live in a grand manor, yet you decide to stay at school."  
  
Draco frowned. "I have my reasons," he sighed, "mainly to spite the great and wonderful Harry Potter and his Weasley and Mudblood friend." He did not particularly feel like telling her why he didn't want to go back to the manor. During Christmas, it was always a bad time to be around home, because his mother, Narcissa, fussed over him, and his father would come home from work in a foul mood and then take it out on whoever was around. Why bother going home when that was what awaited him.  
  
Rionach gave a small laugh. "I don't see why everyone loves Harry, though, I mean, all he did was survive an attack by Voldemort. And now, all he has to show for it is an ugly scar on his forehead."  
  
"I agree," Draco mused, "I have thought that since I met him." Draco looked at the clock on the wall, which read 8:00 p.m. "Well Rionach, dinner is served." He held out his hand to her. "Shall we go down to dinner, or shall we wait for Crabbe and Goyle?"   
  
She stared at him. "Why should we wait for them? From the look of them, as soon as the scent of food makes it down here, those two will wake and join us." She placed her hand in his, and giggled as he led her up the staircase and out of the Common Room.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated at the table that had been put out for dinner. Due to the lack of students, it seemed stupid to use all four tables, so they were all seated at the same table as Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers. It seemed to them all that the food was always nicer when there were not a thousand or so students for the house elves to cook for. When there were only six or seven, the house elves made a special effort, especially Dobby, to spoil the students rotten.  
  
Harry and Ron had been playing Wizard Chess all day, the victor obviously being Ron, and both seemed tired. Harry had a scratch on one of his hands from where a piece of a rook had flown off the board and onto him. Hermione had been in the Library, Flicking through "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. She had told Harry and Ron that she wanted to get ahead with her homework so that she would be more prepared for her O.W.L.S., but they could tell she was worried, although not what about.  
  
Hermione heard laughter coming from the Entrance Hall, and looked towards the Great Hall's doors. She watched as Draco entered, leading a girl along with him. Hermione had never seen the girl before, and was stunned by her appearance. She seemed to be like a Veela, but her colouring was too far from it.  
  
She nudged Harry and Ron, and instantly regretted it, for both of them instantly stared at the girl, with expressions that showed that they could no longer hear her. She gave Harry a shove, and rolled her eyes when he snapped out of his trance, and did the same to Ron, before whispering to them, "Have you ever seen her before?"   
  
Harry and Ron both shook their heads, and Ron leant over to Harry. "What's the bet that she's in Slytherin?" For she wasn't wearing Robes, in fact, she was wearing a pretty black dress that was about as far from uniform as it was possible to go.  
  
As Draco and the girl sat down at the Table, Dumbledore stood and started to talk. The three Gryffindors vaguely heard him say, "This is Rionach, and she has just joined Hogwarts. I expect you to put aside your differences and make her feel welcome." As he sat down, the food appeared on the table, and the recipients started to help themselves.  
  
Hermione saw the girl staring at her, and gave a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Harry, and Ron," she said, pointing to the boys.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about you already. Draco has told me all about the three of you." She glanced up at Draco, and smiled at him.  
  
The look he gave her back sickened Hermione. This was not at all like Draco, who was arrogant, even to his own house members. Hermione began to make conversation with Rionach, but as soon as she started, Professor Snape appeared beside the girl and began to ask her questions.  
  
"So, Rionach, how are you enjoying Hogwarts?" he asked, his face showing genuine interest, which was never displayed to anyone except Malfoy. "I trust that Draco is not being too cruel to you?"  
  
"Draco's fine. He's not cruel at all to me, in fact, he has kept me amused for the last hour or so.  
  
"Your father, he just sent an owl to me. Apparently he is currently residing back in Ireland, and will be back sometime next week, at which time he will send the rest of your things."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape." Rionach said, before looking back at her plate, and picking up her knife and fork.  
  
Professor Snape turned to walk away. He turned back to Draco and Rionach with a sly smile on his face. "Mr Malfoy, Where are Mr Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
Draco noted the satisfaction on Snape's face, and realized that he knew where the sleeping draught in his office had gone. Draco looked at his plate with a grin. "They're fine," he smiled. "Just a little sleepy…"  
  
The rest of the night progressed slowly, with idle conversations starting, then dying, and the expected entrance of Crabbe and Goyle. "Sorry we're late… Must have drunk some off Butterbeer," they grunted, not noticing the sly smiles on the faces of Draco and Rionach, then added, "Who's she?" when they saw the girl sitting next to Draco.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dinner ended hours later, with all students and teachers retiring to their chambers and dormitories.  
  
Rionach left the hall quickly, with Draco trailing behind her, and a smug grin on her face. Draco looked back at the three Gryffindors, noting with pleasure that they all looked rather put out, and he guessed that Rionach had said something to Hermione when he hadn't been listening.  
  
As they reached the Slytherin Dungeons, Crabbe and Goyle pushed past them, leaving Rionach and Draco in the Corridor, walking slowly. They entered the Common Room, and Draco sat down on a couch in front of the Fire, placing his legs up the opposite end, as Rionach leant over the top.   
  
"Will you take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Draco?" she asked him, "I've heard tales of it, but I've never been there."  
  
Draco looked at her. "I don't think there's a trip planned, but I'll see if I can get permission from Dumbledore to take you there"  
  
Rionach wished him good night, before wandering down to the Girl's Dormitories. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rionach woke with a start as a loud thunderclap sounded overhead. The room was dark, and it was obviously still night. She thought it strange, that she could hear the thunder, as the Slytherin dungeons were underground, and began to feel the cold. It was winter, and the chill was starting to make itself known. She saw the glow of the fire coming from up the stairs and slid out of bed, walking towards the light.  
  
She entered the room, and walked to the fire, jumping in fright when she heard Draco's voice behind her. He was lying on the same couch as when she had gone to bed, and he didn't look like he had moved. His face was red due to the heat from the fire, and he looked as if he hadn't slept.   
  
"Have you been awake this whole time, Draco?" she asked him, and watched him nod his head. After he nodded, she said softly, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
  
He shook his head and replied, "No, go ahead," removing his feet from the other end, where she sat herself down. She lay against him and rubbed her head into his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, before they both fell asleep to the flicker of the firelight and the faint clap of thunder.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco was awoken in the morning by the abrupt stop of Crabbe and Goyle's snores, and found Rionach still silently asleep against his chest. Without waking her, he gently lifted her, and carried her down to the Girls' Dormitories, where he placed her gently on her chosen bed, and left the room. When he finished his ascent of the small stairway, he found a piece of parchment and a quill, and left a note for her on a table in the Common Room. He picked up his cloak, which was laying over the arm of the couch, and walked briskly from the room, in search of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione wandered into the Gryffindor Common Room, and found Ron and Harry waiting for her. They were fully dressed; It looked as if they had already been outside the Dormitories. They both looked displeased, and had obviously just stopped arguing over something.  
  
Ron looked at her. "That bloody Slytherin git got us a trip to Hogsmeade."  
  
Hermione was surprised by his reaction. "And why is this a problem?"  
  
"Well, McGonagall has ordered us to all stay together, so it basically means, we go and act civilly with Malfoy, or miss out on an unscheduled Hogsmeade trip," Harry intervened. "I hate to say it, but I need to go there. I'm craving Butterbeer."  
  
"What's to stop you from going there under your Invisibility Cloak though, Harry? I mean, It's never stopped you before."  
  
Harry grimaced. "Well now that there's only seven students in the whole castle, Madam Rosmerta will find it a lot easier to identify us. Besides. I'm not the one who goes down there even when there is no trip. Fred and George are, but they went home for the Holidays."  
  
Ron was busy kicking a chair when the two others looked at him, and looked sheepishly towards them when he saw the look they were giving him. "I don't care whether you need to go, I need more Stink Bombs, more Chocolate Frogs, and more Beans, but you don't see me wanting to go! He's a lousy bastard, I tell you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and picked up his cloak, before walking towards the window. As he looked through the glass panes, he called out to Ron, "It looks like it's going to rain, Ron. We may as well go, there'll be nothing else to do."  
  
"You could go to the Library and do your Potions homework," Hermione laughed.  
  
Ron scowled at her, before turning to Harry and murmuring, "Hmmm. Potions homework, or Butterbeer. I wonder… Potions sounds good." He feined seriousness, and then grabbed his cloak, before laughing at Hermione's suggestion, and running out the portrait hole, with Harry on his tail.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Rionach wandered out of the Girls' Dormitory, up the stairs and into the Common Room, where Crabbe and Goyle were playing Exploding Snap. She spotted the note that Draco had left, laughing gleefully when she read its words.   
  
Draco returned a few minutes later, a large scowl on his face. "Potter, Mudblood and the Weasel are coming too," He groaned, obviously displeased. "Professor Dumbledore decided that we should all go together thanks to the shortage of students. These oafs are coming too if they want," he added quietly.  
  
Rionach grinned at him, "Look at the opportunity here. A day with the Gryffindors, and you're not even plotting anything?" She gave a small laugh. "I'm ashamed, Draco, but it doesn't matter. We'll just go, try to enjoy ourselves a little, and make fun in upsetting them."  
  
Goyle turned his head away from Exploding Snap, and slowly said, "Crabbe and I aren't coming. It's too wet."  
  
"What do you mean, it's too wet?" Draco asked.  
  
"We went outside to the Owlery," Crabbe said, "The rain was only just stopping."  
  
Rionach looked at Draco, before murmuring, "I happen to like the rain. Does it really matter that it's a bit wet?" She looked hopefully up at him, and smiled as he shook his head.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: This chapter isn't finished, but it's going up here for the moment anyway. R+R! 


End file.
